Evil Dead 4: Showdown at Sundown
by BrickTheGreat
Summary: Ash is back and this time he, along with his trusty chainsaw and boomstick, are transported to the wild west in a town called Sundown. And wouldn't you know it, deadites are everywear. What is a guy to do?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Ash sat behind the housewares department counter at S-Mart. His day was moving really slowly. The store wasn't doing to well sense his time away, and fewer and fewer people have been coming in. The store had been forced to lay off a number of people, and gave him a pay cut too. He was having a hard time just paying the rent and keeping his fake hand clean. This was no way to treat a man that had saved the world not once, but three times.  
  
Then a very hot looking woman walked through the sliding doors and started to walk his way. She has long red hair, green eyes, pouty lips, nice rack, and legs that wouldn't quit. He had had some really bad luck when it came to women in the past. Either they've died, been turned into a mindless deadite, or been turned away by his stories of how he saved the world.  
  
"Excuse me,' she said, 'but were can I find a new blender?"  
  
"I-I-Isle three," he stammered. Her voice was as beautiful as she was.  
  
"Thanks." Then she was gone.  
  
Ash sat back down and prepared to go on with his miserable life when he heard a scream coming from behind him. He stood up quickly and went to check it out. He looked down the isles to see where the scream had come from. He finally found it in isle three. Someone Ash couldn't see was attacking the hot redheaded woman.  
  
"Hey, you'd better let her go or they're be hell to pay, buddy!"  
  
The person threw the girl aside to show their face. To Ash's surprise, it was one of the hideous deadites. "Not you bastards again," Ash said, "Didn't you uglies learn the first time."  
  
"I'm going to eat your soul!" Was all the creature said.  
  
"Not while I'm on the clock." Then the creature charged at Ash. Ash dodged out of the way and kicked the thing into a stack of toasters. The deadite got up and charged Ash again. This time Ash grabbed a blender off the shelf and bashed it over the head of the pug ugly monster. It went down and Ash was on top of it, beating it over the head with a waffle iron. After a minuet, the thing didn't move anymore.  
  
Ash got up and turned to the hot woman. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks. What was that thing?"  
  
"That? That was a deadite. They're evil, ugly, little nastys, that really like to kill and hurt people."  
  
"How do you know all that?"  
  
"Let's just say I've delt with them before. Now, quick, come with me before any more of these things show up." He then grabbed her by the arm and led her out of the store. Along the way, he grabbed a chainsaw from the lumber department. Then they left the store. Outside, Ash was going to go for his car when he saw that three deadites were surrounding it.  
  
"This is going to get a lot worse before it gets better." Then he revved up the chainsaw. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Transportation

Ash new he had to get to his car. That is where he kept his trusty double barreled sawed off shotgun, or boomstick, if you will. But first he had to deal with this deadite scum that was invading his turf. He revved the chainsaw again and charged. The deadites charged too. He swung the chainsaw at the first one and cut it diagonal across the chest. He then spun around and caught the second one in the neck cutting off its head. The last one swung a big fist at him, but he ducked and brought the saw up cutting the thing in have vertically.   
  
He looked down at the one he had cut diagonally, the top half was still alive and trying to claw towards him. He took a step closer and stomped on its head crushing its skull. "Looks like I just found a cure for ugly."  
  
He waved the hottie to come with him and get in his car. Once in, they sped off to get back to Ash's house to retrieve more supplies. He had his gun out and was blasting away at deadites as he drove past them out his window. They arrived at his house and they went inside. Inside, his house looked like a weapons storage facility. He had been preparing for this day sense his last encounter. All along the walls were different weapons, guns, swords, different attachments for his hand, etc.   
  
He tossed the woman a handgun with three clips of bullets.  
  
"You know how to use that thing?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, my ex-boyfriend taught me how to use a gun." She then loaded it and cocked it with ease.  
  
"Groovy. By the way, my name's Ash."  
  
"Sherry." Then Ash grabbed a few more weapons and headed back out to his car and loaded them in the backseat.  
  
"Where are you going. Shouldn't we stay here and wait for the authorities to take care of things."  
  
"Right now this is the only authority these things recognize." He said as he patted his boomstick, "And if you want to live I'd suggest that you come with me."  
  
"Fine, but may I ask as to where we are going?"  
  
"That's simple, baby, to the place where this most likely came from, the museum."  
  
Then the two got into the car and speed off. They drove to the other side of town where the museum was located. Sure enough, there was a shiny green vortex coming from the center of the museum.   
  
"Maybe you'd better wait in the car for this one, baby. It might get a little dangerous."  
  
"I like it dangerous." She said in a sexy voice.  
  
"Ok, if that's the way you want it…" He then kicked the car into gear and gunned it through the glass front doors. He hit a number of deadites as he drove his car around the museum looking for the source of the vortex. A few minuets, and lots of dead deadites later, he found it. It was in the old west exhibit. He got out of his car and looked around for whatever might have caused this. He found it in an elderly woman holding a book. He didn't recognize the woman, but the book, he would never forget what that thing looked like. It was the Necromonican, the Book of the Dead.  
  
"Hey lady, quick, give me that book so I can stop all this."  
  
"NEVER!" She shrieked in a foul hissy voice. "THE BOOK IS MINE. I FOUND IT AND I SHALL BE THE ONE TO RULE YOU ALL!"  
  
"That's a bad thing I take it." Sherry said.  
  
"Very bad." Then the old woman jumped into the vortex taking the book with her. A very strong wind kicked up out of nowhere and was sucking everything into the vortex. Ash and Sherry got back in the car and tried to go in reverse, but the wind was too strong. The car, along with the two of them, was sucked into the vortex. They spun and twirled for what seemed like hours. Then they landed with a thud.  
  
Ash got out of the car first. He didn't see the old woman anywhere. In fact, he didn't see a whole lot of anything anywhere. He got back in the car and started it up.  
  
"Where are we?" Sherry asked.  
  
"Hell if I know. But I'm sure going to try to find out." Then they sped off trying to find some sort of civilization. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Capture

Ash and Sherry drove around for what seemed like hours and Ash was starting to run out of gas. It looked like it couldn't get worse for the two, then it did. They decided to stop for the night. Sherry built a campfire and Ash went out looking for something to eat. After about ten minuets he was able to blast a coyote with his gun. He dragged the coyote back to the fire. When he got there he couldn't find Sherry. He called out to her a couple of times, but got no answer back. He figured that she had gone to the bathroom but got lost.   
  
He grabbed a flaming stick out of the fire and started to walk around looking for her. He was about fifty yards away from the campfire when he started to hear sounds. He took out his gun and got ready for anything. He heard a sound behind him and he spun around. Then he heard a sound from his left and he turned that way, then his right then back to the front. Then suddenly he was hit from behind. He fell to the ground and his gun and torch both flew from his hands. He crawled forward to try to grab them, but then was hit in the head and knocked out.  
  
He awoke a few hours later. His head hurt and he was real groggy. A thin line of sunlight came in through a hole in the roof of the hut he was in. He tried to stand up, but realized that his hands and feet were tied. He struggled and struggled but couldn't get free.   
  
"HELP!' he yelled, "SOMEONE LET ME OUT OF HERE!" He was starting to get pissed. He yelled and screamed and made a ruckus trying to get someone to come and get him.   
  
Finally someone did. The door in the hut opened, and a large man stood in the doorway. At first Ash couldn't see who it was as the sun was bright behind the man. Then the man stepped forward and Ash could clearly make out the features of a Native American man. Without saying a word, the Indian stepped up to Ash and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Ash yelled for him to let him go, but the man ignored him and dragged him out of the hut.   
  
He was dragged into a large circle in the middle of many similar huts as the one he was in. On the outside of the circle he could see his car. To his left was Sherry, bound as he was and being held by another Indian. In front of him was an elderly man with a large headdress holding his gun. Ash assumed that this man was the chief. The man said something in his native tongue. Ash didn't know what he said, but it didn't sound good as everybody started to yell and scream in what was apparently amusement.  
  
Sherry looked over to him and asked, "What are they going to do with us?"  
  
But before Ash could say that he didn't know, two men picked him up and dragged him away. The dragged him to the other side of the huts where there was a fenced off circle. Ash looked into the circle and his heart sank when he saw what it was containing. Inside, tied to a pole in the center, was a deadite. Ash didn't have a good feeling about where this was going.   
  
The two men threw him into the ring. One hopped in after him and cut the ropes that bound his hands and feet, then quickly went back over the fence. Ash tried to follow, but men with knives, and bows and arrows stopped him. Ash then knew what they wanted him to do, he was going to have to fight this deadite bear handed. He'd done it before, but he didn't like to, they were squishy when you punched them. The one good thing was that it was tied to a post and could only get so far. Then an arrow flew past his head and cut the rope that tied the deadite.   
  
The only thing Ash could say to this was, "Shit." 


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight

So there Ash stood, toe to toe with the walking ugly that was a deadite. The deadite took a step towards him, and he took a step back. Then it charged. Ash rolled out of the way just as it was about to grab him. He stood up quickly and punched the deadite in the head with his metallic right hand. His hand went into the monster's head with a sickening squish. The deadite threw Ash off and charged again. It tried to take a swing at Ash's head, but Ash ducked then delivered a wicked uppercut that sent the deadite flying.  
  
Then Ash pounced. He jumped on top of the deadite before it had a chance to get up. He started to punch away at the thing's face. He went into a blind rage. When he finally realized what he was doing, there was not much left of the deadite and his entire body was covered in green goo. The Indians, who had been yelling and screaming up to this point, were now quiet. Nobody said anything or tried to stop him when he hopped back over the fence.   
  
Ash walked strait to the Indian chief. Two other Indians tried to get in his way, but the chief said something in his language and the two got back out of his way. Ash got right into the face of the chief and just started into his eyes for a few moments. Then he grabbed his gun out of the man's hands. All the Indians held up their bows and knives in case he was to do something. But he didn't. He walked over to where they were holding Sherry and took off her ropes. Nobody tried to stop him.   
  
The two started to walk back to his car when there was a loud cry that came from the west. All of a sudden a lone Indian on horseback came riding through the village screaming something in his native tongue. Ash turned to see what all the commotion was about. At first he couldn't see it, but then he saw it. Coming over the horizon was what appeared to be a horde of deadites.  
  
There had to be at least a hundred of them. Now he had seen more at one time. But then he was inside a well-defended castle with an army of knights and soldiers. Now, it was just him, Sherry, the Indians, and his gun.   
  
He quickly ran to his car. Sherry followed and got in the passenger side. But Ash didn't get in the driver's seat. Instead, he got in the back and grabbed his chainsaw attachment for his hand and put it on.  
  
"What are you doing? We should get out of here while we still can." Sherry asked frantically.   
  
"I can't just sit here and let these people get slaughtered. Even though they tried to kill me, twice, it doesn't mean they deserve that. Stay here in the car, roll the windows up, lock the doors, and stay down. I'll be back as soon as I can." Then he slammed the door shut and went back to the Indians.   
  
All the men of the tribe were getting on their horses and preparing for battle. It was apparently no the first time they had had to fight to stay alive. Ash tried to get up on a horse, but a young Indian came and pushed him down. The chief rode up to them and looked down at Ash. Ash and the chief met eyes and without saying anything, the chief knew he was there to help. He said something to the young Indian and he let Ash get on the horse.   
  
Ash rode with the Indians out of the village to the open plains where they would meet the oncoming deadites. As they rode, Ash revved up his chainsaw and loaded up his gun. All the Indians let out their war cries. All Ash said was, "Yippy ki yea, ya ugly bastards." 


End file.
